russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Viva-TV dares Filipinos to their viewing habits
Some of the stars who will bolster the station's chances of competing against the two local network giants. Today, he said the quality of seguestered TV station IBC-13's signal is already better than its bigger rivals ABS-CBN and GMA in the Mega Manila area, where more than half of TV viewers in the country live in a recent press conference. Hip, fresh and definitely more exciting! Those words perfectly capture the new look of Channel 13 as its name to Viva-TV indicating the network's desire to reinvent itself and garner a bigger share of the market and TV advertising. Last 14 January 2011, a new set of directors took over IBC Board of Directors. The new Board immediately proceeded to improve the TV network’s operation in the rarings like GMA and ABS-CBN. Two days after the grand press launch held last Thursday, June 27, 2012, at the Trinoma Mall in Quezon City, Viva-TV on IBC publicly introduced its new set of programs via a television special titled Home of the Stars. The boob tube spectacle was taped at the Trinoma Mall in Quezon City and was aired earlier today, June 30, 2012, at exactly 5 p.m. in all IBC provincial stations into the network to ensure that major ABS-CBN and GMA for the top spot in the local broadcasting industry. Hosting the event were Robi Domingo and Anne Curtis of @Annebishowsa. The young and dynamic team of Viva-TV and their executives, led by Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario Jr., were all present to partake in the celebration. Home of the Stars provided a sneak peek of the network's more new shows that are all set to premiere this week. The source believes with Mr. Mercado at the helm, the network would be able to compete with bigger rivals ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corp. and GMA Network, Inc. The Broadcast City property is the site of the amount will be placed in an escrow account with the Bank of the Philippine Islands (BPI) covered by post-dated checks. P450 million to be paid through the construction and delivery of a new six-story corporate building, new live studios and commercial building for IBC studios. The Quezon City property is a remaining 5,000-square meters corner property along Diliman for GMA and ABS-CBN offered over P5.5 billion for the IBC network with their Viva's local production. "Plans are afoot to put up a new transmitter in Coca Cola plant, San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City and the so-called antenna farm in Quezon City with privatization to build new live studios in Broadcast City," the source said. The stars came in full force to introduce and talk about their respective shows. Mirroring the newly repositioned network's image, the occasion adopted a variety show format complete with games, dance and song numbers and band performances by Callalily and Protein Shake. Some of the stars who showed up that evening includes Vhong Navarro, Richard Gutierrez, Sam Pinto, Onemig Bondoc, James Yap of PBA, Cristine Reyes, Anja Aguilar, Drew Arellano, Cesar Montano, Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak, Vice Ganda, Aga Muhlach, Nikki Bacolod, Jon Santos, IC Mendoza, Katya Santos and Maui Taylor, Charlie Green, Robin Padilla, KC Concepcion, among many others. The official station jingle, "Home of the Stars," composed by Marcus Davis and Amber Davis and performed by Anja Aguilar, like more Viva stars employed by IBC-13, the country's third-biggest TV network including artists. Viva-TV's overhaul was made possible after the Vic Del Rosario-owned network entered into a long-term block airtime agreement and partnership with Viva Entertainment, right now, we are now a strong No.3, new IBC charaters are mascots Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. The tie-up allowed IBC-13 to boost its programming, which consequently bolstered the network's chances to compete against established network giants GMA-7 and ABS-CBN is getting high marks from the stars. According to chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario Jr., the slogan, "Home of the Stars," mirrors the network's objective of radically altering the public's boxed viewing habits. The young network executive shared that they're here to offer innovative programs to cater to the needs of those who are looking for something different aside from the usual flavor offered especially on the primetime slot. The entry of a new management in IBC-13, analysts said IBC Board of Directors, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. could give the network a chance to compete against ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corp. and GMA Network Inc. for the top spot in the local broadcasting industry, our plans to beef-up our Viva-TV programming on IBC-13 with the new primetime schedules. "Our objective is to shake the TV landscape and be able to your viewing habits," said Mr. Rosario in a conversation with PEP (Philippine Entertainment Portal). "Ang maraming tao kasi akala nila Dos and Siyete, gusto namin ‘yong perception mo." According to Mr. Rosario, Channel 13 is handling the engineering side but Viva Entertainment will be providing the content of the TV station. We keep in constant touch with our viewers through Facebook, Twitter and Multiply, he related. During those years, too, I was witness to the growing rivalry between Channel 2 (ABS-CBN), Channel 7 (GMA Network) and Channel 13 (IBC). A relatively new player in the local television industry, IBC-13 has moved up to the third spot in terms of ratings, trailing behind GMA Network Inc. and Lopez-owned ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corp. In the question and answer portion of the Viva-TV press launch, Mr. Rosario allayed fears that the TV station might be influenced by Malaysian investors. He explained, "IBC-13 is headed by chairman Eric Canoy. Viva Entertainmen'''t has simply entered into a block airtime agreement." The primetime block of rival networks '''ABS-CBN and GMA-7 are filled with asianovelas when Viva-TV promises to deliver new shows that veer away from this genre. "We want to give people an alternative. If we offer people another teleserye, pareho lang kami sa Channel 2 and Channel 7. I think they are serving their market very well but we just want to want to provide an alternative for people who might to watch a teleserye on primetime." Starting tonight, June 30, Viva-TV now airs free TV network IBC-13 using its brand new 60kw transmitter that cost US2.6 million (about P117 million). This allows Viva-TV to be picked up in areas as far as San Jose, Cabanatuan in the north. For the local production of Viva. Here the new primetime schedule on IBC: Weekdays *04:30-05:15 pm - Express Balita (flagship newscast) *05:15-05:45 pm - Winx Club (phenomenal cartoons dubbed in Filipino) *05:45-06:30 pm - Pinokyo's Time (teleserye) (Mon, Tue and Thurs); PBA (Wed and Fri) *06:30-08:30 pm - Viva Box Office (Viva Tagalog movies) (Mon, Tue and Thurs); PBA (Wed and Fri) *08:00-08:30 pm - Petra's Panniest (comedy) (Mon, Tue and Thurs) *08:30-09:30 pm - The Weakest Link (Mon, Tue and Thurs) *09:30-10:00 pm - Esperanza (teleserye) *10:00-11:00 pm - Estudyante Blues (dramedy) (Mon); Petrang Kabayo (sitcom) (Tue); Wansapanataym (fantasy anthology) (Wed); Dalawang Busoy (sitcom) (Thurs); Sabi Mo Nanay (reality-dating game) (Fri) *11:00-11:30 pm - Can You Hear My Heart (asianovela) *11:30-12:00 mn - Ronda Trese (late-night newscast) Saturday *10:30-11:30 am - The Main Event (Viva Sports) *11:30-02:30 pm - Lunch Break *02:30-03:30 pm - Showbiz Star *03:30-04:00 pm - Kasangga Mo Ang Langit/'Biyaheng Langit' *04:30-05:00 pm - Crayon Shin Chan *05:00-05:30 pm - Cyborg Kurochan *05:30-06:00 pm - Kirarin *06:00-08:00 pm - PBA *08:00-09:00 pm - DMZ-TV (dance show) *09:00-10:00 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (phenomenal game show) *10:00-11:30 pm - Viva Box Office (Viva Tagalog movies) *11:30-12:30 am - The Jon Santos Show (late-night talk show) *12:30-01:00 am - Express Balita Sunday *12:30-01:30 pm - SM Little Stars (reality talent search for kids) *01:30-02:30 pm - KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party (newest Sunday variety show) *02:30-03:30 pm - Dear Heart (teen drama anthology) *03:30-04:00 pm - WOW! *04:00-08:00 pm - PBA *08:00-09:00 pm - P-POP Star Hunt (reality show) *09:00-10:00 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (phenomenal game show) *10:00-12:00 mn - Sinemaks (Viva Tagalog action movies) *12:00-12:30 am - Express Balita Since relaunched last July 2, 2012, we have been airing the new Viva-TV schedules over IBC-13 as the Kapinoy network for the No.3 network comes in with a LIVE 15-minute update between 5:00am - 7:00am over the daily morning show Magandang Umaga Ba? with host Snooky Serna along with special co-host are Alex Santos (news), Jeff Arcilla, Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba and Smokey Manaloto. Also, the hourly news updates over IBC Headliners between 10am, 11:50am, 2:30pm, 4pm, 6:30pm, 8pm, 9pm and 11pm with Czarinah Lusuegro. There are also with the entertainment news over the longest-running flagship news program Express Balita between 4:30pm - 5:00pm is anchored by Snooky Serna and Ricardo Cepeda, and sports news during the late-night newscast Ronda Trese at 11:30pm - 12:00mn with anchor veteran broadcasters Jess Caduco. We started coming out on Pinoyexchange and also been coming out in four newspapers (Malaya, Philippine Star, Manila Bulletin, Manila Standard Today, Philippine Daiy Inquirer and Daily Tribune) with the new IBC-13 schedule along with fanpage of Facebook and Twitter, and official website from IBC.com.ph.